


Insanity is the Sane, Sanity is the Insane (....Come again?)

by ToxicHaire212



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Betrayal, Confused Naegi, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nagito is still a creepy bastard though, Non-Abusive Yandere, Who to trust?, Yandere Komaeda Nagito, slight amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-04 07:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12164544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicHaire212/pseuds/ToxicHaire212
Summary: After the Killing Game has ended and everyone was finally able to leave Hope's Peak, Makoto Neagi thought that he would have much to look forward to. Regardless of what the outside was like, he thought that as long as he was with his friends he'd be just fine. That was until he suddenly found himself in a bed with no memory of what happened before hand and in the custody of a strange boy who seemed a bit.....Um, what was a nice way to say clinically insane? If there was one, Makoto hoped he could find it before this stranger did something he'd regret ever being apart of.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know! Too many starters and not enough continuations! I promise I'll get to my other ones!

Makoto stirred in his sleep, trying to fend off the unpleasant dreams that seemed to plague his mind every night. How long had he been asleep? He actually wasn't completely sure of that. All he knew was that the trauma from the Killing Game constructed by a psychotic bear was taking it's toll on him, and not being able to wake up, was beginning to push him to his breaking point. As much as he thrashed and squirmed, as hard as he tried to tell himself was dreaming, that he needed to wake up...it was futile. Makoto felt his heart rate spike for what felt like the millionth time. It was at this point he began to believe that he wasn't asleep. That he was back at Hope's Peak, simply awaiting for another trial after yet another murder had taken place. Still being in the merciless hands of Monokuma and Junko.  With no escape, no loopholes, nothing but pure luck to rely on for the chance to live only to see two others die.

Makoto began to hyperventilate. It was too much.

_S-Someone...help! Kirigiri-san!....Togami-kun!....A-Anyone!....I...I can't breathe!....It feels.....l-like...I'm drowning!_

_**.....Someone.....** _

Suddenly, as if his prayers had been answered, he felt a freezing chill jolt him awake. Makoto thought he felt a hand caressing his face, but his vision was far too blurry to confirm any of it. Still the soothing motion didn't stop, the supposed hand on his cheek continued move gently along his sweaty features, as if to console him. Makoto unconsciously hummed peacefully at the comfort. He didn't care if it was real or not, he needed it. Then, he heard something. A giggle. A soft, kind, almost overly cheerful giggle. At first, Makoto had thought it was one of his friends, who had finally decided to wake him up due to his distress. He was proven wrong when the person finally spoke.

"Oh! You're awake? Good. I was beginning to worry that I'd lost you, Naegi-kun.~", An unfamiliar voice said. A boy?,"Oh, you poor thing. You've been out for quite a while, I can't even begin to imagine what you've been dreaming all this time. Though, I'll admit, when you started breathing so heavily you gave me quite the scare."

Makoto's vision began to clear up, he then was finally aware of where he was. He was in a room, a rather large one, with a desk and chair on the far end of it. There was also a book shelf, a lamp resting on a drawer only a couple inches from the bed he was lying on, a wooden floor, and two windowless curtains. The brunette finished looking around the room to turn his eyes back to the person in question, a young boy wild white hair, a long green jacket with a white shirt underneath, and a smile that Makoto thought just had to be hurting his jaw. It didn't take long for the brunette to start panicking once he realized he had no idea who this person was,"W-W-What? Who are you?! And how do you know my name?!  _Where are my friends?!_ " 

The boy didn't seem phased by his reaction, but rather genuinely concerned about well being otherwise. "Easy, Neagi-kun, easy.", Makoto hadn't even realized the stranger was still touching him until his thumb started gently stroking the corner of his lips, then moved up to affectionately caress his cheek bone,"I do not wish to harm you, quite the contrary actually. I've been looking after you while you were sleeping. You were in a pretty critical condition, in fact, I'd say you were even close to death!", Makoto cringed at how joyfully he said 'death',"You were rather lucky to come out of what you did alive. But that's to be expected of the Ultimate Hope! Ah, I never get tired of seeing your luck at work, I could die happy just thinking about it.~" The boy seemed to be in his own little world as his cheeks began to grow a dark shade of red, his hand that was still roaming his face seemed to have a mind of it's own now.

"Y-You..still haven't answered me.", Makoto protested

"Hmm?", The other said absentmindedly, clearly still fantasizing about...Makoto preferred not to know.

"My friends, where are they? And who are you?", Makoto repeated

"Ah, could it be? You're actually interested in knowing my name? Regardless of the trash that I am? I'm beyond flattered.", Makoto felt like his vow of pure pacifism was at risk,"Hehe, what a cute face, I see you're growing impatient. Nagito Komaeda, it's more than a pleasure to meet you, Makoto Naegi-kun.~"

"And....my friends?"

All of a sudden, it was if that one sentence made the earth stop spinning, Nagito had become deathly quiet. Makoto couldn't exlpain it, but it felt as if the aura around him changed, like he was a completely different person. The brunette began to tremble, the hand of the other boy's was frozen on his face, as was the rest of him. But Makoto didn't dare to move, not knowing what Nagito was capable of. The more time that passed by without a response, the louder his heart seemed to get. Makoto thought he might be on his death bed. (Literally) 

"Naegi-kun.", Nagito's voice was soft, but serious,"Forgive me, but I don't know how to answer a question like that."

Huh?

"What are you talking about? It's a simple question, either you know where my friends are or you don't.", Makoto was very perplexed by Nagito's behavior, how could he go from practically worshiping the ground he walked on to being nearly silent and aloof?

"By friends....could you be referring to an individual who went out of their way to help you in a time of need? Or perhaps you are referring to scum who would leave the Ultimate Hope for dead just to save their own pathetic lives? If you are referring to them, then I am sorry Naegi-kun, but even trash like me has to question your logic.", Nagito was seething, the atmosphere around him could only be described as...bloodlust. Makoto knew that feeling all too well. He could always feel it radiating off his friends whenever tensions got too high and Monokuma was pushing them more to resort to murder. The brunette felt himself shiver but worked up the courage to speak again.

"What are you saying? Just please, tell me where my friends are.", He was desperate now, he wanted away from this guy ASAP.

"They aren't your friends, Naegi-kun.", Nagito continued before he could mutter another protest,"They are traitors, nothing more. No, wrong word. I doubt they were on your side to begin with. They just needed someone to leech off of to survive, and once your purpose was complete, they abandoned you. Left you for dead. Luck was on their side, if I was there sooner, despair would be the  _least_ of their worries."

Makoto gulped at the venom in his voice,"But they're my...they wouldn't just leave me. There's no way!"

Nagito only responded with a half smile,"Ah, I see your despair is increasing simply by hearing this. Good, I look forward to seeing you be able to stand on your own two feet again. You always shine the brightest when you do."

"I don't believe you, you're lying! Let me go, now!", Makoto sat up abruptly, but was only met with agonizing pain. He screamed.

Nagito was quick to lay him back down,"Naegi-kun! Don't! You'll hurt yourself even more!", like a switch being flipped the white haired male was back to being concerned about him,"You can't move around too much, you'll just end up slowly killing yourself. Please, just calm down. Okay?"

Makoto started to cry out of frustration, he had no idea where he was and he was under a stranger's custody, with no way to contact his friends. Even running wasn't an option, his body was too weak to carry him out the room door, let alone outside. ".....Why?.....What am I going to...?", he wasn't really talking to Nagito anymore, or anyone for that matter. ,"They're not like...Kirigiri-san...Togami-kun...everyone."

Nagito ran a hand through the shorter's hair,"Hush. It's okay. I'll protect you, no matter what. It'll take hell and more for me to allow that scum anywhere near you again. Even as you fall into despair, there is always a glimmer of hope shinning...and I'll be  _damned_ if I let them have it.", seeing Makoto was still sobbing, Nagito softened his words,"I'll be here, I promise. But, Naegi-kun, promise you won't try to run away. I can't protect you if I'm not with you. Understand?"

No response.

Nagito sighed, but smiled despite himself,"I know you don't trust me, but you will soon. Oh, what have I been doing? I should get you a change of clothes, I already have the shower ready!", the taller boy went into the drawer,"But maybe we should get you out of those dirty bandages first." He was beaming with positive energy once again. Who or What was this guy?

Makoto found himself mortified when he had a guy he hardly knew disrobe him and unwrap dirty bandages from his torso, legs, and arms. He sighed, deciding it can't be helped.

* * *

 

Makoto had tried to regain some of his pride by walking to the bathroom himself but that ended in failure. Mainly because his legs despised him and refused to move without him feeling like they were going to fall off, that and....he failed to realize he wasn't in his own house and he had no idea where it was. Nagito gladly guided him,holding him upwards to support his feet, and going as slowly as possible to avoid harming the smaller boy. 

They finally reached the bathroom, Makoto let out a breath of relief. He could really use a hot shower considering he hadn't known how long he'd been asleep. "Okay.~ The soap and shampoo in there already, your cloth is the red one on the right, and your towel is on the rack! I'll be downstairs preparing something for us to eat. Can't spread hope on an empty stomach, now can we?~ Just shout if you need me,'kay?", Nagito gave Makoto a small pat on the head, then practically skipped out the door, closing it behind him. 

Makoto stood there for a moment, still trying to piece together what to make of this Nagito Komaeda. He was certainly...eccentric. But he seemed a little too odd to let his guard down around him. He also seemed...possessive? Is that the right word? Regardless, he needed a shower. Best he get to it while he has the chance.

* * *

 

Forty minutes later, Nagito had returned to check on him. He smiled when he saw Makoto already dry and in his boxers he lent him. "Good. Now, I know this is a pain, Naegi-kun. But before you put the rest of your clothes on, I need to re-bandage you and use some disinfectant on your wounds. Alright?"

Makoto nodded.

Nagito beamed,"Good boy. Sit.", he gestured to the closed toilet seat. He opened the cabinet and got the first aid,"This'll sting but bare with me." What Nagito said wasn't a lie. It sung, bad. Makoto could barely keep himself from tearing up. But he put up with it, if it meant finding his friends faster, he'd deal with the pain. He watched as Nagito put fresh bandages on him as he hummed a little tune,"There, all done!"

Makoto proceeded to dress himself (with a little from Nagito), putting on the pajama shorts and shirt that honestly were way too big on him. In fact the shirt looked more like a dress on him. Makoto glared Nagito who was chuckling at the sight. "Sorry, but you look so cute.", he only chuckled harder when the other blushed and puffed up his cheeks, failing miserably at intimidating him. ,"Precious."

Okay, was he still considered a pacifist if he punched him? Because he felt like punching him.

Before he could decide, Nagito grabbed his wrist,"Come, Naegi-kun. Let's get you something to eat." He didn't protest as was he gently lead down the stairs.

It was silent when they got to the table. Makoto hadn't touched a lick of his food since they sat down. There was no way he could just eat whatever a stranger, a very  _weird_ stranger, had made him without knowing what's in it. Regardless of how starved he was. Sure, Nagito had clothed him and dressed his wounds but...that doesn't mean he can't harm at anytime. Hell, for all he knows, Nagito kidnapped him. And his friends were looking desperately for him and his captor. A snort snapped him out of his thoughts,"Naegi-kun, you are over analyzing things. Just eat.", Makoto flinched, was he being that obvious?

"Look, I already told you, I have no intent on harming you. If I did, I would've already. There is nothing to worry about, I am here to protect you, I promise. So, eat.", Nagito gave him a reassuring smile, though his eyes seemed a bit sad. Had he hurt him by being so cautious? No way, he had token him away from his friends without telling where they were. His suspicions were justified, right? "Go on." He urged.

Makoto hesitantly took a bite, it was good. Amazing really. It only took him a minute to devour the rest. He mentally slapped himself, he had been so careful before but all it took were some sweet words to sway him into eating what could possibly be his own poison. Brilliant. Nagito looked happy though,"Wow, that was fast! I didn't even finish mine yet! But that's okay, so long as you're eating." When he was done, Nagito cleaned their dishes and moved over to Makoto and lifted him up the stairs. 

* * *

 

Makoto lied awake in his new bed, it had been an hour since Nagito had left the room for his own. He was supposed to resting, but how could he? He had no clue whether he could trust Nagito or not, his friends were nowhere in sight, and he was too banged up to move on his own. But the worst part, the absolute worst of this, he couldn't remember a damn  _thing_ before arriving here. The last memory he recalled was bright white light and that was it. Nothing else was coming to him. He couldn't trust Nagito, even if he's been kind to him since he awoke, because he couldn't remember  _how_ he even met him.  

And his personality didn't help either, Nagito was an enigma. Makoto couldn't even begin to figure out what he was thinking, at all. He said things about "Hope" and "Despair", but that was it. Everything else was a blank. "Having trouble sleeping?", the voice of his thought process made him jump,"Funny, since before all you did was sleep. I guess what I said stuck with you after all." 

Makoto flinched as Nagito's form approached him in the darkness, the boy's hand was once again resting on his cheek,"Get some rest, Naegi-kun. I wouldn't want to have to worry about not getting a proper night's sleep. You are already on my mind as much as it is.~", he chuckled smoothly, then handed him a rabbit plush,"Here. I'd offer to sleep with you but I suppose it's a bit too soon, I know you don't completely trust me. I was going to give you a teddy, but...that seems too taboo for you.", before Makoto could question him Nagito had pulled the covers over and adjusted his head on the pillows. 

Nagito...gave him something to sleep with? He was confused, very confused. But what even more surprising, is when Nagito leaned forward...and pressed his lips on his forehead in the most gentlest way before leaving with a soft and sweet,"Goodnight, Neagi-kun.~"


	2. Stockholm Syndrome or Paranoia?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto tries his best to stay on guard around Nagito. However, he begins to find his eccentric personality endearing. Regardless of the cautious voice at the back of his head telling him not to trust him fully, Makoto's affection for him starts to become second nature. Oh, dear. He hasn't developed "Stockholm Syndrome", has he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm back! Sorry if this turns out short but I'll do my best!

Makoto had been on his guard for the past few days. Nagito had been coming in and out of his room for different reasons, sometimes to change his bandages, or to guide him to the bathroom, other times just to come in and spend time with him. There were also times when Nagito would not appear for awhile. Makoto wouldn't hear any footsteps, not even a faint sound of his voice, a light being turned off or on, zero indication that he was still present in the house or even if he had left. When those times took place, Makoto couldn't help but panic more and more, the longer he couldn't feel or see any sign of Nagito from his closed bedroom door. Those moments were spent with heavy breathing, sweating, and countless chills all over his injured body. It was nerve racking to be alone in a dark room with one escape and with the only other person with him possibly being so quiet that he could come in and slit his throat before he even realized he was dead.

And every time, when Makoto could finally hear footsteps again and when Nagito returned to check up on him, he could feel his heart drop down to the tip of his toes. Even when Nagito kept seeing he was frightened out of his mind and comforted him, stroking his face and planting tiny kisses over his head, Makoto still felt unsettled by the taller teen. How on earth could a human be so quiet to the point where one couldn't even tell if they were there or not? How could Nagito manage to dissipate his presence like that? Or was it just his mind playing tricks on him?

And he acted so  _casual_ about it. Whenever he'd return, he still retained that joyful (yet somewhat creepy) smile of his. Nagito treated it as if he had been moving around normally, like any person who wasn't brain-dead could tell he was in the house, doing whatever he was doing outside Makoto's room. Surely he had to be aware of just how  _creepy_ he was being, right?

"As much as I hate to see you frightened, Naegi-kun, the despair that spreads on your face is just too sweet to resist.~"

Nope, he had no idea. He's completely clueless. 

Nagito immediately stopped his swooning when he saw the way Makoto started to tear up,"Oh, no. I shouldn't have said that, should I?", he sighed,"I can't get you to trust me at all, even though a week has passed since you awoken. I can't even get on your good side, huh? I really am trash." Despite his last words, Nagito chuckled genuinely.

Makoto looked up, utterly confused. Just like when he first woke up, he couldn't piece together Nagito's personality or thoughts whatsoever. He was a cheerful ray of sunshine one moment, then had levels of possessiveness that rivaled a lion with it's kill, then had moments where he would be the very vain of his own existence. Nagito baffled him to no end. And yet....he felt kind of bad for him in a way. Even if Nagito treated it normally or something to laugh at, Makoto could tell he was serious whenever he referred to himself as trash. He couldn't help but feel he conditioned himself to believe that. "You're not trash."

" _What?_ "

_**What?** _

Makoto surprised even himself when he said that, he hadn't meant to voice his thoughts. But he supposed his kind nature wouldn't allow him to sit and listen to someone belittle themselves in front of him, even if the person frightened him and seemed to have a few screws loose. "You're not trash. No one is."

Nagito smiled at him as if he was listening to a small child going on about Santa,"Ah, but I am, Naegi-kun. There is no reason to deny it just to spare my feelings. I am aware of what I am."

"No, you're not.", Makoto repeated. 

Nagito cocked his head, perplexed, yet still smiling. "I don't know why you're being so nice to trash like me.", He smacked his forehead as if he said something dumb,"What am I saying? It's in the Ultimate Hope's nature after all. Even when confronted with the worst of trash, you'll still treat it like it holds value. Hope...such a beautiful thing." There he goes again with all the "hope" talk. It's amazing how easily his mind shifted from one thing to another.

"You're not trash.", Makoto said again,"You took me in when you didn't have to, patched me up, and even bothered to dress me. You went out of your way to show me kindness, a person like that....isn't trash." What was he saying? Had he really forgotten he had no clue how they met?! He could be the reason why he's injured, he could've lied from the beginning. Why was he going out of his way to comfort him? But...he had been so kind. What if he was just over analyzing like Nagito said? ....No, he couldn't let his guard down! Even if he felt bad for Nagito, he still couldn't trust him. 

While Makoto was lost in his jumbled thoughts, Nagito remained silent. The brunette found himself before continuing,"W-Well...that's what I think anyway. So, please...don't call yourself that anymore." Makoto gave a tiny smile that really looked more like he was about to burst into tears. Guess the excess fear from Nagito's deathly quiet moving was still there. 

The taller teen simply smiled, leaning in to press his forehead on Makoto's. "Say what you will, Naegi-kun, but trash is trash.", he chuckled,"But I thank you for your kindness, even if I don't deserve it. Now, I have something to attend to. See you soon.~" with a short peck to his temple and a skip and a half, Nagito exited the room once more. 

* * *

 

The two sat at the dinner table in silence. Makoto had learned that not one of his meals that Nagito made for him contained any suspicious substance, so it was fine to take whatever he gave him. He could cross that off the list of things to worry about with Nagito. Though that wasn't exactly an encouraging thought considering there were countless other things to worry about, especially with how weird he was. While Nagito had a childlike behavior he didn't at all give off the vibe that he was stupid. As strange as it sounded. Though Makoto couldn't tell  _how_ smart Nagito was, he could tell he wasn't the type to be easily fooled. The brunette caught on to how perceptive the other was, Nagito had a tendency to notice even the most subtle of things even he wasn't able to pick up on.

 He'd say things like.  _"Neagi-kun, your mouth kept quivering while you were eating. Are your legs in more pain?"_ or  _"Your shoulders always go up when you see me, how cute.~"_ or  _"Counting down the time I spend with you,eh?~ You always relax when this hour comes around."_

"Your eyes are rather still, Naegi-kun. Planning your ultimate escape again, huh?~ Or perhaps listing off the things I haven't done to you? I wonder.", Or right now, when Makoto hadn't flinched, fidgeted, or shown any signs he was nervous or being guarded. Yet Nagito had read him like a book, seeing right through him. Yes, Nagito was indeed perceptive. Meaning tricking him or getting past him was not an option. Being straightforward with him was also tricky. Since Nagito tended to have........mood swings. Though Nagito hasn't physically harmed him in any way, despite what ever mood he was in, he was still unpredictable. He had implied bringing harm to his friends once so he couldn't be absolutely certain he wouldn't do the same to him. He heard the white haired boy chuckle,"Seems it's both. Let me clean your plate, Naegi-kun." The taller teen grabbed his plate and utensils, bringing them over to the sink. 

Makoto sat in silence, feeling overwhelmingly depressed. A week had passed and he still hasn't recovered any memories of where his friends were. He still couldn't move on his own, and worst of all Nagito wouldn't let him out of his sight. Even though he couldn't run if he wanted to. And he did. Makoto listened to Nagito hum as the dishes clanked beneath his hands. The taller teen dried his hands and turned to the brunette,"Alright, up you go.~" 

Makoto felt a bit insulted as he was lifted out of his chair. What was he, a toddler?

The brunette looked confused as they walked into another room, that was bigger and had a couch, two book shelves, and a flat screen. Nagito sat Makoto down on the couch gently, then moved to a near by cabinet. "Um, what are we doing in here? Shouldn't I go back upstairs to rest?" 

Nagito didn't stop his rummaging but answered anyway,"Well, I figured you must be bored having to sit in a bed every day with only trash like me to keep you company.", he skimmed a little longer,"So, I thought we'd watch something. Ah!" Nagito picked out something and closed the cabinet. He then turned on the TV and entered in a disc. The taller boy dimmed the lights and sat beside the brunette. Nagito didn't bother to do anything to keep him from leaving, since he knew he couldn't.

He was definitely toying with him, Makoto was sure of it. Nagito had to have some ulterior motives for being this nice to him. Right?

But the longer the movie went on, Makoto found himself relaxing, wrapped in a blanket Nagito gave when he became too cold. The longer they stayed there, Makoto found himself laughing at Nagito's overreactions to the flick. The other boy was far too excited for the seemingly most trivial things. Though Makoto shivered when the other also looked super happy when one of the characters died and their loved ones cried, it was quickly replaced with more amusement when Nagito bounced to the music as the credits rolled. Makoto shook his head when Nagito ran to pop another movie in, he was certain he scratched one of the discs.

The next movie that came on made Makoto's mood fall. It was a movie about a group of kids growing up together, he instantly thought of his friends from Hope's Peak and couldn't help feeling sick. The smiles and carefree mannerisms of the children didn't help. His bangs fell over his face. He wanted to see them, he wanted to see them so badly.

"Thinking of them again, are you?", Makoto gave Nagito a half glance, trying to hide his shock. The other was still smiling, but was not facing him, his eyes were glued to the screen. ,"It must really be saddening, knowing you still have affection for those who've wronged you. Emotions are rather complicated, aren't they?"

"They haven't wronged me at all.", Makoto attempted to snap, but his words had no bite, they were soaked in sadness.

"That's where you're wrong, Naegi-kun. They turned their back on you without a second thought.", Nagito voice was still cheery,"They took advantage of your kindness and intellect. They saw a tool for survival, so they used it. That's all you amounted to in their eyes, a method for living. Nothing more, nothing less."

Makoto clenched the blanket around him,"You don't know anything...."

"I know they abandoned you.", Nagito's voice had dropped. Yet his smile remained. Not good. ,"That's all the motivation I need to ensure that hope can't touch them ever again. They don't deserve your generosity after what they've done."

"They haven't abandoned me! My friends would never....after all we went through together....", The brunette's lips began to quiver, he looked at the happy group of children on the screen,"They'll come looking for me, I know it."

"If they do, I guarantee you won't appreciate the greeting they'll give you.", Nagito sat back against the pillow cushions,"Though the same could be said if they run into me.~" He chuckled, but stopped. Indicating he was serious. , "Well, hope doesn't necessarily need to reach everyone, at least those who don't appreciate it's potential. Hope is the most unpredictable force on earth, as well as luck.~ I can't  _wait_ for theirs to run out." Nagito's eyes were swirling, his smile widened, though the bloodlust that came off him suggested he was ready to kill.

But as quick as it came, it was gone. Nagito's eyes went back to normal and he was back to being calm again. "I'm sorry, Naegi-kun. But that's the hard truth. They are the ones that I need to protect you from. If you find them, you'll die. I can't allow that. I don't intend to keep you locked up in here, but I also don't intend to leave your side."

"But....I....", Makoto was crying now. He couldn't help it, Nagito was terrifying. He was always saying he would protect him but then threatening to kill his friends or watch as they suffered. , "I can't trust you..."

He felt Nagito move closer to him, Makoto flinched. Ready for anything he was about to suffer. The brunette closed his eyes, but when nothing hit him, he opened them slightly. Nagito had his arms outstretched, that was the thing he saw before being pulled against the taller boy's chest. A hug? But...why?

"Naegi-kun, I understand it's a hard thing to accept but it is what it is. I can't let anyone harm you again.", He stroked his hair,"I will not do anything to hurt you, but I need you to trust me.", He pulled away a little to look him in the eye,"Maybe not now, but eventually. It'll help us both, I promise." 

Makoto sobbed and Nagito pulled him back against him, rocking him back and forth. He moved the smaller boy into his lap and cuddled him close. Nagito whipped his tears away, turning back to the TV. The smaller of the two felt the warmth from the blanket and his companion overwhelm him, causing him to slip into a deep sleep.

* * *

 

The sun woke Makoto up the next morning. Odd. He was sure his room didn't have windows. He felt something warm holding him and looked over to see Nagito fast asleep with the blanket from last night covering both of them. Nagito looked very content and happy in his sleep, it was actually really cute.

_Wait._

Nope, he will not acknowledge that thought. That didn't happen. No one can prove anything.

The other stirred,"Ngh....Naegi-kun? Oh, I guess we both fell asleep.", Nagito laughed. He lifted them both up,"I guess I should get you to your bed, it's still early." 

Nagito carried him up the stairs and placed him back in his bed. He pulled up a chair and sat down, checking Makoto's breathing, a routine they had started doing to be sure there wasn't anything critical to worry about. "You're okay, but the panic attacks worry me. You get those way too often. Be careful, okay?" 

Makoto kept his mouth shut on making a witty remark on  _why_ his panic attacks were so recent, deciding his mood swings were scary enough. So he just nodded. "Yeah, okay. Thank you, Komaeda-kun."

Nagito was silent after that. Really silent. For a moment, Makoto worried he said something wrong. Then his ears began to bleed. 

Nagito's squeal sounded like a tea kettle overheating, unfortunately Makoto's ears weren't the only thing that was being damaged, the other had lunged forward and crushed him in a hug. "Ouch! Komaeda-kun, what's with you?"

"You said it again, you said it again!", Nagito rubbed their cheeks together furiously.

"Said- _ouch_ -what?!", Makoto had no idea what was happening.

"My name!~", Nagito beamed.

......What?

"What do you mean? I've said your name several times before."

Nagito shook his head,"Nope, this was the first time.~"

Makoto thought about it for awhile but came to the conclusion was indeed the first time he called Nagito by name. "Oh, wow. You're right. Sorry, Komaeda-kun, I didn't realize...."

Nagito proceeded to smoother him,"You said it again!~"

Makoto laughed,"Okay, calm down."

Nagito loosened his grip,"Sorry.", he chuckled. He stood. ,"I better get breakfast ready. Try to rest until then. 'Kay?" The taller teen gave him one last squeeze before leaving. Makoto looked at the rabbit plush he gave him, smiling. He'd be lying if he said it wasn't cute. It actually did help him sleep and offered some comfort when he felt afraid. It filled him with even more warmth when he began to think of it as a gift from Nagito (well, it was, technically). Wait, no. That was wrong. He shouldn't be fond of a toy a stranger gave him, especially if he was being held captive without knowing it.

But then, Nagito said he wouldn't hold him here forever. And he was really sincere and...sweet. But terrifying at the same time. Still, he hadn't done a thing to harm him. And the boy seemed lost himself, since he thought of himself as trash. That he was sure he wasn't making up. He...wanted to trust Nagito. But couldn't. 

.....He hoped Nagito would come back soon. He was fun to be around when he wasn't being too creepy. He seemed like a good person deep down, Makoto couldn't help but hope he'd realize that himself. He wanted to help him. But, why?

_Oh, no. I haven't developed Stockholm Syndrome, have I? I must have. That has to be it. I can't count on Komaeda-kun to truly be doing all this for me, he has to have something to gain. And yet...I feel like I shouldn't want to leave, that I should trust him. Yup, it's Stockholm Syndrome alright. *sigh* He's going to use it against me, I know it. I can't let my guard down, no matter how nice he is. I **will** find you, guys. Wait for me._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, to clarify, Makoto hasn't developed any form of Stockholm Syndrome at all. He's just convinced himself that he has as a mental crutch, since he's so frightened and confused by Nagito, while at the same time grateful to him he doesn't know how to react. Since he's with a weird stranger he isn't sure he can trust, he wants to believe that Nagito is being overly sweet to him on purpose in order to emotionally manipulate him into staying. I hope I wrote that well enough for you guys to tell. XD Anyways, let me know in the comments!~ Ja!~

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know if I did any good. I hope I got Nagito just right, since he is my absolute favorite. I want him to be sweet with Naegi but also still be his crazy self. XD Let me know it comments!


End file.
